1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a portable tool removably mounted on or attached to a surface plate or any other flat surface for use in visually examining the surfaces of the object being inspected for squareness, angularity or other characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of tools have been used in the past for examining vertical, horizontal and angular surfaces and the height of various objects. Most of these tools have been squares, levels, height gauges, protractors, etc., some of which were adjustable. Most of these tools are still used extensively, mainly because of their relative inexpensive initial and maintenance costs.
More complicated and expensive devices such as dial test indicators, comparators and bench gauges utilize visual, graduated, mechanically or electronically operated dials in association with suitable contact points for checking the accuracy of the inspected objects. These devices usually have the disadvantages of being capable of only checking or examining one surface feature of the object without resetting and adjustment of their functioning components.
In view of the disadvantages pointed out above relative to the use of the less expensive, small tool variety of devices for checking or inspecting the critical aspects of the various surface characteristics of an object and the use of the more expensive variety of direct reading, dial equipped devices for the same purposes, a new and improved inspection tool or device has been provided which is simple in its design and usage, comparatively inexpensive to construct and which may be utilized easily and successfully by inspectors for visually checking surface characteristics of the objects inspected.